Summer Romance
by definitly-not-a-crazy-person
Summary: Pitch has captured the spirit of summer - and for some reason or another, Jack is the only one who can save her. He better wear his dancing shoes...


The northern lights pounded through the sky. Jack was really confused, because he was having a holiday in Spain and he didn't think the lights could get this far. But they did.

He sighed, North was calling him for some reason or another. Jack never guessed that being a Guardian was going to be such a full time thing. Sure, he expected the occasional meetup, and obviously emergency gatherings, but North's weekly film night and slumber parties were a step too far! He sighed again, which made a nearby Spaniard shiver. The locals were getting pretty confused with the northern lights, because you don't really get them in Spain. Jack decided to make it snow so they wouldn't see them anymore. For some reason, who knows why, they were even MORE confused about the snow then the lights. Maybe because it was summer. I dunno. Jack made a 'pffffft' sound and blew away, like a leaf.

Jack burst into North's base, hands full of Chorizo, and skidded across the floor.

"What's the sitch" Jack pulled a pouty face. North also pulled a pouty face. They pouted together.

Bunnymund said something Australian that no one listened to. He was also there. Jack pulled a pouty face at him.

"Jack, it's terrible!" Tooth gasped and started rubbing Jacks face because that's what she does now "He's back"

Jack gasped. Pitch.

"No" He clenched his fists "I'm out of practice, he'll beat us all!"

"No Jack" Said North "He isn't back to play dance mat"

"Oh" Jack sighed with relief

"He wants to fight" explained Bunny "with fists and stuff"

"Oh no" he said

"And also, he has stolen summer" North nodded and everyone looked grave. Jack gasped. Could Summer really be embodied in an entity, specifically one of a Scottish princess with red hair? Jack had been reading fanfics – so he was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"Let's go and save summer!" Jack jumped out of the window. He could fly so it was ok. He wouldn't do it otherwise – just so you know.

He probably should have waited for someone to tell him where Pitch would actually be. But that would be boring, and take words and time, so he figured he'd just go check Pitch's hideout.

Creeping in, he decided to limber up – just in case it did turn out to be a dance mat battle. He needed to be ready. As he was stretching his quads there was a huge SWOOP. He turned around to see the dark figure tower above him. He had his socks on and was breathing heavily.

"I knew it." Jack whispered to himself "he's been practicing"

"I was expecting you!" Pitch snarled "I believe I have something of interest to you… or… someone…"

"How do you know that I'm interested" Jack folded his arms indignantly

"Because I read your fanfic" Said Pitch

Damn! Pitch was ahead of the game. Jack wondered how much more of his online persona had been scrutinised by Pitch. He wasn't even famous on the internet, he only got a few critiques on his writing, mostly from a user called nightmare_baby_114. How had Pitch found him!?

"Well what do you want!" Jack wanted to get the conversation quickly away from the subject of his fan fic. Obviously, the spirit of summer was somewhere in the vicinity, and Jack did NOT want her to know about his shipping decisions. He wondered if she might get cross over his crossovers.

"We dance" Said Pitch

"Name it!"

"End of the Century" Pitch lent in and whispered, "Expert Mode"

Jack gasped, he had only done intermediate, and he was out of practice. He pulled a courageous face and nodded.

Jack and Pitch took their places on the dance mats. Jack was wearing socks. Which is weird for Jack, but you have to for dance mat, because otherwise it gets sticky. Pitch pressed go and both waited with anticipation while the first notes started up.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

Jack then whacked Pitch over the head with a chorizo.

Jack flew really really quite fast kindof through the chambers until he found a dark corner with something in it – and that also looked quite Scottish. Jack gasped and flew gently towards it. Just as he thought all his fan fic dreams were about to come true, he realised something was wrong. There was no Scottish princess with crazy red hair and feisty personality but also with a gentle side and a soft spot for Jack! Instead, there was a haggis. A magical haggis.

"Aye am the spirit o' Sommer!" It said "thankyoo fer freeing mee" it then planted an organy kiss on Jacks cheek and exploded into a magic pool of sun cream and plasters. It then flew away.

Jack stared forlornly through the hole where it left. He held his cheek and smiled – he had found his new otp…

The end?


End file.
